


Rebel Love Story

by Milli_Boo900, sammys_lover



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margarita Escalante Jaramillo is a shy girl who is abused by her alcoholic father. She is a girl broken beyond fixing. That is until she meets lead singer of BVB Andy Biersack. This is a Rebel Love Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beaten Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it this is my first BVB fanfic please leave comments

Margarita was in the woods, her make up smeared from crying. Her lips swollen from where her dad had punched her in another drunken rage. She grabbed her razor and cut her skin when She saw a tall figure in the distance thinking it was her father she got up and began to run. She ran until she got to the creek. She caught her breath as the figure caught up with her. She turned to get ready for another punch in the face. She looked to see Andy Biersack. "Why did you run away?" He asked. "I-I t-thought you were my dad. What are you doing here." She said nervously. Andy nodded his blue eyes staring at her. He walked closer to Margarita and moved her hair out of her face. He saw her lip. "What happened to your lip." "I got hit with a baseball." Margarita said, trying to convince herself. "Tell the truth." Andy said. Margarita was about to speak when she felt the cold darkness of her fathers hand on her shoulder. "So the little slut found herself a fuckboy. Say goodbye to him because you will never see me again." Her father slurred the booze and drugs in his breath. "Get away from her." Andy said. "Back off fuckboy." Margaritas dad said pushing him away. He grabbed Margarita and from him and practically dragged her home. Andy had slipped his number in her pocket when her dad took her from him. He went back to the bus and headed to the venue where they wete gonna perform tonight. He worried about Margarita the whole time wondering if he would ever see her again.


	2. Hell or High water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margarita runs away from home and to the BVB concert where Andy offers her a place to stay.

Margarita had been in her room clearing everything away. She put on her new outfit that she had bought a few weeks ago with the money she earned for babysitting the past two years. She saved all her birthday money and Christmas money from her grandparents and counted it out. $6000. $6000 to run away from this hellhole she lived in enough money to rent a hotel room for a few months. She rolled up her last Black Veil Brides poster and grabbed her journal and locket and her photo album. She saw her dad's wallet in the bathroom and counted the money in there another $1000 from his gambling. She took it too. He was in a deep sleep for she had put some Zzz-Quil in his Jack Daniel's. She grabbed her three duffle bags her cellphone and her keys and then went out her window and ran towards the convention center for the concert. She felt around in her pocket for some gum. Instead she found a number. It was Andy's phone number. She set it in her phone and texted it. "Hey it's that girl from the woods." She said. Andy responded quickly. "Hey. Are you going to the concert?" "Yes. I'm on my way." She said. "I'll see you then." Andy said. She arrived at the convention center. She looked at her outfit. It was kind of sexy but it was kind of slutty. She waited in line with the other girls her stuff on her back. Just then Ashley Purdy came up and said: "You must be the girl Andy described." He said. "Come with me." Margarita followed him to backstage. "What's your name sugar tits?" Ashley said. "Margarita Tequila Escalante-Jaramillo." She said. "Ooh sexy." Ashley said smiling. "I'm a Biersack chick dude." Margarita said. "Oh I know sweetness I'm just putting in my vote for when you get tired of old Biersack." He said. Margarita giggled a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the outfit she was wearing 
> 
>  
> 
> http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/41500656/id/iFczN5Yy4RGhhOmtVq3GWg/size/y.jpg


End file.
